


But Why Name Him Gohan?

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: But You Named Me Gohan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developmentally Disabled Son Goku, F/M, Married Life, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisiting the concept of "But You Named Me Gohan," but from the angle of Chichi learning about it before anyone else. Chichi is excited to be married to Goku, but she soon discovers Goku's "first time" was a frightening, traumatic time for him and that she is the first person to ever sit him down and try to talk to him about it. Also borrows similar plot elements from "Goku Meets Marron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why Name Him Gohan?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the only reason I put "Developmentally Disabled Son Goku" on a fic like this is because Goku IS DD in canon, but no one acknowledges it unless it's forced into your face. And as an adult who had been taken advantage of by a pedophile AND an adult who is developmentally disabled . . . I really have no idea how it is for neurotypical pedophilia victims. I don't know if the signs are more obvious to you or if you know in the moment what's happening or if it takes a thousand years for you to even realized what had happened like it took me. 
> 
> I write fic like this because it still bothers me, and I've only started addressing what happened and how it's affected me in therapy for the last year. Even though it happened years ago....

Chichi was so excited when she and Goku got to Goku's house after their wedding. She and her father had brought everything that she would need to be a good wife to Goku, and she was working on getting settled in. 

"Goku, where's the light switch?" 

"Oh, I don't have one. This place doesn't have electricity." 

"Huh?" 

Then Chichi brought an electrician to get the house set up with electricity. And a washing machine and dish washer and a phone and everything else they would need. 

It took a few weeks, almost a few months, but it got all fixed up, and now Chichi could be a good wife!

Goku had mostly just stared around at the electrician work and Chichi being a busybody and not quite recognizing his house anymore. But he didn't complain and let her do what she wanted. 

The electrician, at the end of the work, handed her a box. 

"We found this while laying the ground work for the house. It was in the floor." 

"Huh. That's weird. Thank you, though. I wonder what it is?" 

She looked to Goku, and Goku's face was blank. 

"It's Grandpa's," Goku said. "He said no one else should look inside, so . . . we should probably just put that in a safe place." 

Goku then took it and hid it in their closet in the bedroom. Chichi didn't think much of it at the time. 

Chichi continued to get settled in. It took Goku a while to get used to someone doing all the cooking for him all the time. And the laundry. It had been so long since someone had done that for him that it took a while. Goku did the hunting, Chichi did the cooking, and she did chores while he trained. 

For a few months, it was just that, but eventually, Chichi was ready to step up her marriage game. 

One evening, she started with a touch on Goku's shoulder, which slided into a caress across his chest. They were in the bedroom, getting ready for bed. Goku paused in his disrobing for bed, then turned his head towards her. 

"Chichi?" 

"I've been thinking," Chichi said, blushing heavily. This would be her very first time, and she was nervous, but also excited. She had dreamed about being with her husband in bed since - since she started thinking about sex, basically. "It's about time we consummated our marriage, isn't it? It's been a few months since our wedding day." 

Goku furrowed his eyebrows, looking like he wasn't quite getting what she was talking about. 

"Consummate? What's that mean?" 

Chichi blushed more. 

"W-well, it means. . . ." 

She wrapped her arms around Goku, one hand sliding across his chest to hug him close to her, the other sliding down to his abdomen. 

"It means that it's time to do what married people do." 

Goku tensed as he realized her hand was traveling further down his body, unable to organize his thoughts well. 

"What married people do?" 

"Yeah. Y'know...." 

She buried her face in the back of Goku's blue undershirt, giggling with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was being so forward, even if it was her husband! 

Her hand got lower, and Goku felt a rush of panic bubbling up in him. He quickly stood up and distanced himself from her, pulling himself out of her embrace and moving to the wall across from her. He couldn't quite breathe, subconsciously holding his breath, his muscles tensing in a way they really had not done in a long time. He had completely forgotten that was even a thing that could happen to him. It hadn't happened since.... 

Chichi was confused. She stared at Goku with wide, innocent, confused eyes. 

Goku looked at her, just as confused, but fearful too. 

"What're you doing?" Chichi asked. 

"I was gonna ask you that," Goku said, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned into a weird kind of pout. "It doesn't feel good when people touch me like that." 

Chichi tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows. This wasn't making any sense to her at all. 

"What? So . . . what, it's okay for you to touch crotches but not okay for me to touch yours?" 

The memories of checking genitals to see if people were boys or girls did stay with Goku, and he could see why that seemed weird. 

"I haven't done that in years," Goku said. A pause, then, "I'm sorry that upset you. Back then." 

"I'm not upset," Chichi said, though she certainly was confused. "Goku, I don't understand. You're my husband. Don't you . . . _want_ to make love to me?" 

Goku brought his arm up and hugged himself. 

"Make love? What does that mean?" 

"I mean - ugh, I mean have sex! Don't you want to have sex with me?" 

Goku's confusion went away and was fully replaced by more fear. 

"No! No I don't. Was - was that part of the deal?" 

"Well, yes!" 

Chichi moved off the bed suddenly, but she stopped her movement as she watched Goku's face blanch with terror and as he backed himself against the wall. 

She didn't know what to do. She didn't _want_ to scare him. 

Before she could speak, Goku spoke again. 

"I - I think I should sleep downstairs tonight." 

And he dashed out of the room before she could say anything else. 

Chichi didn't sleep well that night, and getting to sleep was difficult. 

The awkwardness was unbearable the next morning. Goku kept shooting her distrustful, cautious looks, though he didn't outright ignore her. But he would move to distance himself from her, as though he didn't trust her, and Chichi didn't understand how she could lose something like that so quickly. She didn't understand.... 

There was nothing else to do but clean and cook and read and worry and wonder. What about children? Would they be childless forever? What kind of a marriage was it without children!? If he wouldn't make love to her, how could they be a _real_ married couple? 

This wasn't what she wanted from life at all.... 

She found the box when she was cleaning out the closet to make room for more clothes that she had bought. She didn't think about it at first, but after staring at it for a few moments, she pulled it out. 

Maybe Son Gohan had any clues to why Goku would act this way. He had raised the boy. Maybe there were journals and diaries and old photos in here.... 

She lifted the top of the box. 

At first, she wasn't sure what it was she was looking at. 

It was photos, though. 

She brought her hand to cover her mouth as she hesitantly picked up a few photos out of the box. 

The photos had been dumped into the box haphazardly, or at least had been shuffled quite a bit since being put into the box. They were in no particular order, and Chichi found dates on the back of the photos to show that the years and months in which they had been taken were all over the place. 

It was definitely Goku in the pictures. The haircut was unmistakable. He had the same haircut every day of his life.... 

He was so little and chubby in these photos. And hurt.... And crying. 

She caught sight of one with more than she had ever thought she'd see, and she felt the urge to vomit build in her throat. Her eyes pricked with tears, and she tossed them all back into the box and put the lid on it. She went to the bathroom and dry-heaved over the toilet, but nothing actually came up. 

Oh God. And she had.... 

She felt horrible. 

Chichi found Goku in the kitchen. Goku froze, his hand in the refrigerator. 

Goku's concerned look was the first look he had given her in weeks that had no fear in it. 

"Chichi? Are you okay?" 

_Are you okay?_

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chichi said. 

"Huh?" 

"About what your grandfather did to you. About what's in the box." 

Goku straightened up, letting the refrigerator door close. 

"What do you . . . ?" 

"The box. It has pictures in the box. Of how he touched you and held you down and - " 

Chichi couldn't finish. She brought her hands to her mouth and sobbed, unable to handle the thought of anyone treating a little boy that way. 

Realization dawned on Goku, and he went over to Chichi. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to give her a comforting look. 

"I didn't like it very much, but it was just a game Grandpa liked to play.... It was a long time ago, you don't have to be sad about it, Chichi." 

"He _hurt you_! He was supposed to take care of you! And I - I almost wasn't any better!" 

"Chichi...." 

She cried, and he held her, and he didn't let go until she had cried it out. 

When she had calmed down some, Goku ventured to make her a pot of tea, and they sat on the couch together. Chichi held her cup to her chest. Goku sat with his arm around Chichi's shoulders. 

"My memory about it is vague. I don't . . . remember a beginning or how old I was. It feels like I was . . . five? I was ten when he died.... It hurt, but . . . I don't know. It hurt and I didn't like it, but he wasn't a bad person." 

Chichi disagreed with that statement immensely, but she stayed quiet for now. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't consummate with you...." Goku said. 

"Please don't apologize for that. It's not your fault...." 

Goku shrugged. "It just reminded me is all, and . . . I haven't felt so small and vulnerable is such a long time, I just got . . . scared." 

Chichi nodded, understanding why he'd feel that way. 

"I don't like feeling that way, but I miss him sometimes. And it was really great to see him when he came back that one time for the day from the dead...." 

Chichi snapped her head up to look at him, shock sparking in her eyes. _What?_

"Did he - ?" 

"No. Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were all there, along with other people. He said something about cute girls keeping him company in Heaven, too." 

That did _not_ make Chichi feel any better, not at all. 

Goku changed the subject. 

"Is the sex stuff important to you?" 

Chichi thought about it for a long while. 

"Not . . . not really. It's more . . . I really want children, is all." 

Goku tilted his head. 

"Okay. But what does that have to do with sex?" 

Chichi looked up at Goku, then slapped her palm to her face. 

"Let me get one of my books and explain it to you." 

After the "birds and the bees" talk, Goku understood. 

"Ohhhhhh. I see. Huh. I guess waiting for a baby to show up in the woods isn't gonna cut it." 

Chichi smiled a little. 

"Not quite. I'm . . . not opposed to adoption, but I had been looking so forward to being pregnant and having children that are, y'know, related to me. That, and unless they're biologically mine, they'd never be able to inherit Dad's fortune and kingdom, if anything happened to Dad _and_ us." 

"Oh man...." 

Goku thought about it for a long moment. 

"Can I think about it for a while? I mean . . . maybe, if it's just once . . . ." 

"Oh, Goku, you don't have to do that...." 

"But I don't want you to be miserable, either. There must be a way for both of us to be happy...." 

They thought about it for a long time. They had been married for almost a whole year when Goku came across something. 

"Chichi! Chichi! Look!" 

He showed her the magazine about artificial insemination. He grinned at her, and Chichi smiled back. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

 

Their first-born was born nine months later. 

She had really wanted to name him Einstein, and Goku wasn't very helpful. Ox King kept suggesting Ox-related names, which Chichi understood, but she wanted her son to follow the footsteps of the great scholars. 

But then Son Gohan's name was mentioned so many times, and Goku let the name stick. 

Chichi didn't understand. That horrible old man had done such a terrible thing.... And Goku was naming their child after him. 

After Ox King left, Chichi couldn't be quiet about it anymore. 

"Goku, I don't understand. Why name him Gohan?" 

"He likes the name." 

"But your grandfather was terrible!" 

"I told you. Yeah, he hurt me sometimes, but overall he was a good man." 

"Good men don't rape children!" 

Goku frowned. 

"He didn't rape - " 

"Yes, he did, Goku!" 

Chichi couldn't understand how there was even a distinction between the two things in Goku's head. 

The expression on Goku's face got confused, then that distrustful look got on his face again. She hated seeing it. Because it meant he didn't trust her. 

"I don't want my child to be named after that man." 

"Fine." 

And Chichi tried her best to name him something different. She kept calling him Einstein, but their child wouldn't respond to anything other than Gohan. 

Goku proved this one day. 

"Einstein! Einstein, come to Mommy! Einstein!" 

The little boy crawled in the opposite direction, headed for a toy. 

Goku leaned against the wall, watching. He had refrained from intervening for days now, with Chichi constantly failing to get Gohan to respond to the name. 

Steadily, Goku came over to Chichi's side and knelt down. 

"Gohan." 

Their son turned his little baby head towards them and grinned at them. 

"Gohan, come to Mommy and Daddy." 

Gohan crawled all the way over to them, and Goku scooped him up and held him. 

Chichi gave up after that. 

She burned the box of photos that day. Maybe she should've done it sooner. 

 

She needn't have worried. Gohan grew up to be a kind, loving, sweet boy. 

But as time wore on, it was obvious Goku's state of mind was just covering up and ignoring what was wrong. Even though he didn't think about it, it still affected him. 

When Goku got back from space, Master Roshi had thrown a party at his island. Krillin brought his girlfriend. 

His very flirty, clingy girlfriend. 

Chichi had been in a bad mood in general, so she didn't pick up the signs soon enough. But her memory was jogged when she saw Marron holding onto Goku's arm and leaning in and seeing just how uncomfortable Goku was. Her boobs pressing in really close, and her hips too close to Goku's, and Goku's brain putting the pieces together that she was flirting and being sexual and making this a sex thing, and on the inside he was starting to freak out. But Goku wasn't saying anything. 

"Goku, you can tell her to let go if you don't want her on your arm," Chichi said. 

Goku looked over at her, eyes panicked and confused. 

"You do not have to let people touch you just to be nice to them. If you want her to let go, tell her." 

"Jeez, old lady! He's not stupid!" Marron said, but Chichi didn't give her the satisfaction of breaking her eye contact with Goku. 

"Actually, could you please let go?" Goku asked, his voice tight and nervous. 

"Huh?" 

"Please?" he added, almost begging. 

His tone of voice was confusing everyone but Chichi. 

"Uh, sure. I'm . . . sorry, I didn't mean - " 

Marron let go of Goku's arm, and Goku chose to bolt at that moment. 

"S'okay!" he said super quickly, hurrying out of the house and onto the beach. 

Chichi let Goku have some time alone before getting up to go to him. 

He looked lost as he stared out at the ocean. Chichi sat next to him. 

"I don't like feeling this way...." Goku said. 

Chichi frowned. 

"Goku . . . do you think you should talk to someone about it? About your grandfather?" 

"Talk? To who?" 

"A professional.... You know, a therapist...." 

"What's that?" 

Chichi sighed. 

"A type of doctor who helps fix your emotional injuries...." 

". . . It doesn't hurt." 

"You're lying." 

Goku didn't argue with her on that. 

"I dunno...." 

"Will you think about it, at least?" 

Goku was silent for a while. 

"I'll think about it...." 

Chichi smiled, albeit sadly. She wished this wasn't even an issue, but . . . it had happened before her. There was nothing she could do aside from try to help. 

 

 

Goku found Grandpa Gohan at some point after he died in the Cell Games. He found him standing on the sidelines, watching a bunch of children play on a playground in Heaven. 

"Grandpa?" 

"Oh, Goku! Oh my, you've grown up so much!" 

"Yeah. I have. Can I talk to you?" 

They found a place to talk. Goku made sure children weren't around. 

"How have you been since I last saw you? I heard incredible things about you and an intergalactic warlord." 

"A lot of stuff has happened, Grandpa.... A lot of . . . things about me feel different from before.... I got married and had a child of my own.... Chichi found out about our game." 

"Oh?" 

Grandpa Gohan sounded hesitant, cautious, but not jumping to conclusions. 

"Yeah. Chichi says you're a bad man." 

Grandpa Gohan laughed a little bit. 

"Well, what're you going to do? Women are always spouting some silly thing here and there." 

Goku frowned. 

"Chichi's not silly." 

"Hm?" 

"I'm . . . I want to know why. Why did you want to hurt me, Grandpa?" 

He knew it was true. Now he did. He now understood that his grandfather had hurt him. He wasn't as certain about Grandpa's love for him as he had been before. 

Maybe it was too late. 

But he trusted Chichi.


End file.
